


Jucio Erróneo

by KuroyaWorship



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Español | Spanish, F/M, Love, Murder, Pain, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroyaWorship/pseuds/KuroyaWorship
Summary: -Por favor, ayudame. No lo hice a propósito...te lo juro.- dijo él.No sabía de lo que estaba hablando Hernández. Pero oí la gravedad en su voz.-¿Hernández, qué pasó?- pregunté yo.-Ayudame....ya no puedo....- y colgó el teléfono.





	Jucio Erróneo

"Honestamente no sé lo que pasa por su mente," dijo Ayela.  
  
Pero yo lo sabía. Mi hermano mató a su esposa hace tres días y todavía estaba detenido en la cárcel, donde le están interrogando todavía.  
  
"Tampoco yo," dije con una máscara de ingenuidad e ignorancia. "Pero ahora sólo podemos esperar para más detalles. Lo siento mucho, Ayela," le dije con una voz empática y le ponía la mano en el hombro para consolarle a ella.  
  
En este momento la única cosa auténtica de mi era mi voz empática.  
  
Estábamos en el salón de estar de Ayela. Sentíamos en su sofá, mientras que ella lloraba con las manos cubriendo los ojos y los codos en las rodillas. Era inconsolable.  
  
"¡Pero, por qué! Él era tan amable, y yo sé, ciento por ciento, que amaba a Silia. ¡Silia era su gran amor!"  
  
Dudaba que decir de siguiente. "No todo es lo que parece," murmuré mientras me miré por la ventana.  
  
Y eso es la verdad.  
  
Mi hermano, Hernández, mató a su esposa Silia. Ayela supo porque ella era la primera persona que encuentró a su cuerpo y llamó a la policía.  
  
Después de eso me llamó a mí. Y me fingí sorprendida.  
  
Hernández mató a Silia.  
  
Silia era la hermana de Ayela.  
  
Y yo ayudé a quemar su cuerpo.


End file.
